Remembrance
by R'ddle
Summary: Collection dump for HitsuKarin Week.
1. Snow Day

**Prompt: Snow Day**

**Setting: Living World, Post Thousand Years Blood War**

* * *

The wind blows gently. Every other minute, the temperature seems to drop by a degree.

Karin adjusts the scarf around her neck and looks up at the sky. There is no blue in sight, only the gray and white clouds. The first ice crystal finds its way on her lower lip. Soon, snow is falling everywhere.

She returns her gaze in front of her and open her hands, catching the cold, little, soft things in her palms. A sigh escapes from her lips just as the snowflakes melt in her skin.

This kind of day used to make her really happy, but for years now, nostalgia has overriden the feeling of excitement. Snow always reminds her of _him_.

It has been years since the last time they saw each other. Most of the times since he was gone, she finds herself thinking about him especially during snow days.

Try as she might to dismiss the idea, she can't deny that she misses him greatly.

She misses his infrequent smiles; those smiles as mesmerizing as the falling ice crystals. She misses his character; that one as cold but comforting as the winter. She misses his stories; the random little facts about ice and snow that he seemed to be fond of telling her.

She can't help but silently chuckle at the last thought, remembering those occasional moments when he would ask her something about a snowflake. But in the end, it was him who would answer his own question.

_"Do you know what the smallest snowflakes are called, Kurosaki?" He asked her one time when they were sitting down on the rail guard, watching the falling snow in lieu of the missing sunset._

_"Call me, Karin. And what? You have a name for it? Aren't all snowflakes the same? So what's with naming them differently?"_

_He gave out a smile. Faint (but it was there), rare (which made it more special), and warm (despite the frosty weather)._

_"They are called 'diamond dust'," he answered, brushing off of her subtle gibe. "They are very small and lightweight that they often seem to float in the air. And in the sunlight, they appear like sparkling dust."_

_He turned to her, only to meet her thoughtful frown. "And interestingly, Karin, no two snowflakes look exactly the same. Each of them is unique."_

_She blinked slowly, looking as if she was trying to process the information. It didn't take a minute for her expression to return to its carefree nature. "I wonder how much of this snow stuff do you know, Toushirou."_

_In response, he smirked. "You'll be surprised."_

_"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Or maybe not. You are after all a son of ice and snow so I should have expected it."_

_They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, contented with looking at their white surroundings. After a few minutes, Karin spoke again. "But they do sound interesting, the snowflake trivia. You have to tell me more about it, Toushirou." Quietly, she added, "Once all of this is over."_

_"Over," he repeated the word just as quietly, "I wonder if there's such thing. I wonder if there really is an end to it."_

_"You will come back, right?" she asked, diverting from his philosophical response._

_"I am not sure." Sad as it was to hear the words, they both knew that it was the truth._

_A weak smile crossed her lips. She didn't want to look at him, didn't want him to see the sadness in her eyes. "Then do me a little favor. Just... please... no matter what happens, you have to stay alive, Toushirou. Promise me."_

_"There is no guarantee that I will survive from the battle unscathed. If I will survive at all. Same goes for all the people who's going to join the war." It was him who turned to her first. "But I don't exactly plan on getting myself killed either."_

_The answer was enough for her. Despite his uncertainties, Karin knew that Toushirou would try his hardest to fulfill what she asked from him._

So stay alive, he did. She knows that he survived along with his other comrades. Her Ichi-nii told her a lot about it when he himself came back from the war.

But Toushirou has never been in the Living World again.

She can't blame him for that. After all, he made it pretty clear to her that going back here is not one of his priorities. She knows that he has great responsibilities. He has a bigger life beyond this world, her world. And Karin understands that, but it doesn't change the fact that she is upset of the way it is.

She shivers just as the wind blows again. Fisting the front of her jacket, she wraps it tighter around her body in an attempt to warm herself.

It's getting seriously chilly. If Toushirou is here, Karin would have been scolded for staying long outside despite her being aware of the nipping atmosphere.

"What are you doing, strolling around in this cold weather, idiot?"

Like that, yes. Toushirou is surely going to tell her something like that if he sees her right now.

Karin suddenly freezes, though it has nothing to do with the snappy temperature of her surroundings but with the realization that the question (which sounded annoyed) didn't come from her internal musing.

Wide-eyed, she whips around to get her confirmation.

And there he is, standing a few feet from her. He looks unimpressed but (more importantly) very, very real.

Karin is not a big fan of sappy reunions. She has never been into giving a too romantic reception. Maybe for that same knowledge that Toushirou does not expect her to run to him and jump into his arms.

With one of them caught of guard and the other not caring, they lose their balance just as Toushirou instinctively wraps an arm around her waist. They fall to the ground with her on the top of him.

For years, Karin has been wishing to see Toushirou again, and now that he is here, any kind of drama is the last thing that she wants to toss at him. She is just happy that he came back.

So when she brings her head up to properly look at his face, the first thing she does is to snicker at his surprised expression. There is a big question behind his wide eyes but she is not in a rush to give him the answer.

Instead, she grins at him and fires her greeting, "Hey, Toushirou, do you know that snowflakes are not white?"

As quick as their awkward position is ignored, Toushirou's shock is replaced by fondness. He smiles affectionately at her. "Yeah. Because they are actually transparent or clear, aren't they?"

Her response is a press of her lips against his, which he welcomes with no hesitation. In the middle of falling snow, they let the other know how much they miss one another.

* * *

**The original idea was to write Karin being reminded by the snow about Toushirou. Just that. I was aiming for something angst-y not adorable (damn it!) so I never planned to reunite them here. I was pretty much in control at first but in the middle of writing this, my hopeless romantic muse took charge (again) and ended it this way. Yeah. So if you feel like the ending is a little bit rushed, it's probably because it's not even supposed to be there in the first place! I am not impressed with this sappy side of me D: but maybe it was thinking (it has its own mind. hah!) most of you would rather have a happy ending anyway. **


	2. Nightmare

**Prompt: Nightmare**

**Setting: Semi-AU/Future, Soul Society**

* * *

Ice.

Blood.

There are pieces of ice in the pool of blood. There are blotches of blood on the floor of ice.

_His_ ice. _His_ blood.

She wants to be there. Close to him. She wants to run to where his devastated lieutenant is holding him in her arms. She wants to yank him from the older shinigami's embrace, shake him and scream. Scream at him. _Stop. Stop playing around and open your eyes, Toushirou!_

But she can't find the will to do so. Because she knows. She knows none of it will matter to him now. None of it will change anything.

So she remains in her place, looking, shaking. "No," the word of denial escapes, quiet, broken. She can't breathe. Her chest feels heavy. Her surroundings starts to spin.

There are plenty of questions going on in her mind. There is no answer that seems to be acceptable.

Why? Why this? Why him?

He still has a lot of things to know. She still has a lot of things to say.

He has yet to hear her answer. She has yet to tell him the truth.

_I need you. I love you._

She should have confessed sooner. She should have accepted his proposal.

And then what?

What difference will it make?

This is unfair. This is not true. It has to be a horrendous dream.

Wake up. Someone needs to wake up.

But when his body starts to disintegrate, when his spiritual energy begins to fade, she is reminded of the unpleasant reality.

He will never wake up.

Neither will she from this nigthmare.

So for the first time since her mother died, Kurosaki Karin cries.

* * *

**Yes, I killed Toushirou. And yes, I made Karin cry. But no, I don't regret anything. At least, I made his death short and peaceful. Aren't I sweet? :D**

**And, I've been busy with my new job these past few days so that said I may not be able to write for all the prompts of this year's HitsuKarin week.**

**Feedbacks will be great! :D**


	3. Modern

**Prompt: Modern**

**Setting: AU, Online**

* * *

**Summer Pear: **ASL?

**Blue Dragon:** I am not interested.

**Summer Pear: **Jeez, mate, who pissed on your cheerios?

**Summer Pear: **And why did you bother to reply if you were not interested?

**Summer Pear: **No, the more pressing question is, what the hell are you doing in a dating app if you're just gonna be an asshole about it?

**Blue Dragon: **Stop messaging me.

**Summer Pear: **You're online in a dating app.

**Summer Pear:** And you're asking me to stop messaging you?

**Summer Pear:** Doesn't that defeat the purpose of this thing?

**Summer Pear:** Or maybe you've already found 'The One' here. That's why you don't want to talk to anyone else now. Fine. I'll leave you be.

**Summer Pear:** Wait, does this thing still let you have conversation with other, what do you call it, 'searchers' if you've already found your match?

**Summer Pear:** Isn't it supposed to set your status to 'taken' or something like that? And doesn't it close your chatbox for any incoming message, other than those from your 'match'? Or your 'the One'? Or whatever stupid name they call it?

**Summer Pear:** Or does this stupid dating app allow two-timing?

**Summer Pear:** How does this stupid app work anyway?

**Blue Dragon:** I thought you'll leave me be?

**Blue Dragon:** And why are you asking me about this stupid thing?

**Blue Dragon:** How am I supposed to know?

**Summer Pear:** Oh so you agree that this thing is stupid. But you're using it so I figured you have a good idea.

**Blue Dragon:** You're using it too.

**Summer Pear:** Yeah well, only because my twin sister has been pestering me about it, telling me to install this stupid stuff. I installed it just so I could get her out of my hair.

**Summer Pear:** It's not like I am interested in searching for a match either. I was bored so I thought I'd fool around here for a little while.

**Summer Pear:** So far though, every single one I've talked to has turned out to be an asshole. Boys and girls alike.

**Blue Dragon:** And I suppose that includes me?

**Summer Pear:** haha, don't worry, you're a different kind of asshole. At least now you're starting to give semi-decent replies.

**Summer Pear:** And at least, you don't ask for nudes or try to have phone sex with me.

**Blue Dragon:** What the hell?

**Summer Pear:** Yeah I know. It's really stupid.

**Summer Pear:** This thing is stupid.

**Blue Dragon:** Haven't we established that already?

**Blue Dragon:** Look, I'm sorry on the way I responded earlier. I was just frustrated with my own sister for installing this application here in my phone without my knowledge. She was also the one who set up this account.

**Blue Dragon:** So I guess that answered your earlier question. I am not online in this application because I want to. It just automatically connected to my WiFi.

**Summer Pear:** Huh, that makes sense.

**Summer Pear:** And look at that! You can actually make a real conversation! I was starting to think I was talking to a robot.

**Summer Pear:** Sisters are kind of pain in the ass sometimes, right?

**Blue Dragon:** Sure. Especially the ones who stick their nose on your non-existent romantic life.

**Summer Pear:** Hah! Tell me about it!

**Summer Pear:** Anyway, why did you not uninstall the app if you didn't like it?

**Blue Dragon:** I would. Instantly. But my sister has somehow gotten her tech savvy boyfriend to protect this application with a password, which means I will not be able to uninstall it without breaking the right code.

**Summer Pear:** I didn't know it was possible.

**Summer Pear:** Is that even legal?

**Blue Dragon:** Doesn't matter. I just want to get rid of it.

**Blue Dragon:** I was actually on my search engine, looking up for a way to break this stupid app barrier even without cracking the code, when your message popped up.

**Blue Dragon:** That's why I told you to stop because your continuous pop up messages were distracting me.

**Blue Dragon:** What does ASL mean anyway?

**Summer Pear:** What? So you can search the internet for something as complicated as bypassing a code but you can't look up for the meaning of ASL?

**Blue Dragon:** Why would I waste my time for something as frivolous as that?

**Summer Pear:** Big word, frivolous. And here you are asking me about that something 'frivolous'

**Blue Dragon:** Fine. Don't tell me. I couldn't have cared less.

**Summer Pear:** Wow, you're one easy person to wind up, aren't you?

**Summer Pear:** ASL means Age, Sex, Location. When someone asks you 'ASL?' you're supposed to give those basic info. The answer is not 'I am not interested.'

**Blue Dragon:** I told you I am sorry, didn't I?

**Summer Pear:** Hehe, you indeed are one easy person to wind up. So... ASL?

**Blue Dragon:** 19, Male, Junrinan, Rukongai. What's yours?

**Summer Pear:** Aww, now you're getting interested.

**Summer Pear:** 17, F, Mashiba, Karakura

**Blue Dragon:** What? You're just from the opposite side of the district?

**Blue Dragon:** And I thought you're a guy. I mean, you didn't sound like a girl at all.

**Summer Pear:** I know, small world.

**Summer Pear:** And you sound like a girl to me, but you didn't see me comment about it, now did you?

**Blue Dragon:** You just did. But seriously, when you said you have a twin sister I just assumed you were fraternal twins.

**Summer Pear:** We are fraternal twins. But not the boy-girl fraternal. We are fraternal twins in a way that we don't look alike at all.

**Summer Pear:** So you're working or studying?

**Blue Dragon:** Graduating from University this year.

**Summer Pear:** What?! But you said you're 19? Aren't you supposed to be in first or second year?

**Blue Dragon:** I was accelerated.

**Summer Pear:** Seriously? So you're a smart ass?

**Blue Dragon:** Just smart.

**Summer Pear:** You're smart and you're an asshole, so you're a smart ass.

**Summer Pear:** So what University do you go to?

**Blue Dragon:** Seireitei University

**Summer Pear:** Figured. My brother go there to.

**Summer Pear:** Hey, tell me more about yourself.

**Blue Dragon:** What's this? A job interview?

**Summer Pear:** See, you're just being a smart ass.

**Blue Dragon:** Will you stop with the smart ass already?

**Summer Pear:** Hehe, chill, dude. I'm just bored. And if you're not really happy with this conversation, you could have stopped replying.

**Blue Dragon:** Will my silence stop you from spamming my chatbox?

**Summer Pear:** Nope.

**Blue Dragon:** Figured. But why?

**Blue Dragon:** I thought you're tired of talking to assholes in this site and you see me as an asshole, so why do you keep talking to me?

**Summer Pear:** I told you, you're a different kind of asshole. And it doesn't change the fact that you keep replying even if you don't need to.

**Blue Dragon:** I have nothing else to do. And you're kind of decent to talk to.

**Summer Pear:** No kidding.

**Summer Pear:** So tell me about yourself?

**Blue Dragon:** What do you want to know?

**Summer Pear:** Anything. Your favorite food? Your favorite color?

**Blue Dragon:** Seriously? Now this is starting to sound like a slam note.

**Summer Pear:** But aren't those the things people usually ask in this site?

**Summer Pear:** Actually, never mind that. Just tell me your name then?

**Blue Dragon:** Why?

**Summer Pear:** Because I like talking to you but I have a feeling you're still decided to uninstall this thing.

**Summer Pear:** That's why you have to leave me your name so I can find you on the other sites and we can talk outside this shitty app.

**Blue Dragon:** Hm. I see.

**Summer Pear:** So? Your name?

**Blue Dragon:** Hitsugaya

**Blue Dragon: **Hitsugaya Toushirou

**Summer Pear:** Cool!

**Summer Pear:** And my name's Karin

**Summer Pear:** Kurosaki Karin

**Summer Pear:** I'll be out on this site and uninstall this app now.

**Summer Pear:** I hope you'll find a way to do the same

**Blue Dragon:** Okay.

**Summer Pear:** See you around!

* * *

Click 'Search'. Type 'Hitsugaya Toushirou'.

1 suggestion: hitsushirou20

Click 'hitsushirou20'.

_This account is private. Follow this account to see their posts._

Click 'Follow'.

_Pending request_

_Hitsugaya Toushirou (hitsushirou20) accepted your follow request_

_hitsushirou20 started following you._

**karinchii:** So not only you're a smart ass; you're also a hotshot?

**hitsushirou20:** Only you can say a compliment while actually throwing an insult.

**karinchii:** heh, nice to meet you, Toushirou.

**hitsushirou20:** It's a little late for that, but whatever. Nice to meet you too, Kurosaki.

* * *

**Don't ask me what's this. And no, even I don't know how dating apps work so I had to make up that one. Also, I don't know if protecting a phone application through a password is possible at present. Heh.**


	4. Rising, Shining, Scattering, Not Fading

**Prompt: "Rising, Shining, Scattering and Never Fading"**

**Setting: Semi-AU/Future, Soul Society**

* * *

Full of stars; the night sky is bright.

She sits on the rooftop of their division barracks, alone, silent.

There is a nonstop whistle from afar, just as different hues of light shoot up like rockets across the firmament. They burst, and colorful glitters rain from above.

It goes on until the starry sky is almost completely covered by chromatic blazes. While she stays, watching, mentally enumerating the radiant tones.

Red. Orange. Yellow. The casts of the sunset; one of his favorite things to watch.

_They say firework means happy memories._

Green. Blue. The shades of his captivating eyes.

_They say fireworks are a symbol of ephemeral beauty._

Rainbow colors. Like flaming flowers in heaven, they make the scene stellar.

_They say, they say, but what do you say, Toushirou?_

_I say that fireworks are like us. Rather, we are like them._

It feels like it is only yesterday when they started making dreams with their friends. Together, they all worked hard. Together, they all grew. They found their differences but their bond was too strong that nothing could break them apart.

Until he went away.

He left them. He left her.

For good.

"You're here, Karin-chan."

She glances to the side, in time to see the tenth division lieutenant sit beside her.

"The view here is great."

"Yeah," she breathes and looks back at said view with doleful eyes. _He would love it too. _"Do you think there are fireworks in wherever he is now, Rangiku-san?"

Silence doesn't always mean 'Yes'. Sometimes, it literally means 'There is no answer.'

And this one is the latter.

"It has been months, Rangiku-san, but it still hurts like hell. I don't think I will ever be able to move on."

The older shinigami remains staring right ahead as a new set of fireworks spirals high. "I think none of us will, Karin-chan. And we all want to get mad at him for being so unfair, leaving all of us like that."

The atmosphere starts to feel melancholic. Not the pyrotechnic display can brighten the mood, not the explosions can enliven it.

"I love him, you know? But I never got the chance to tell him that." She hugs her knees and lets the tears escape from her eyes. It doesn't matter now; she has been crying, shattered since that tragic moment. "Every single day I wake up, hoping everything was just a dream, wishing I could see him again. How can I accept that he is gone? It feels like... like he is still with us."

"Because he is." The older woman turns to her with a smile that seems broken. Faint colors reflect, twinkling, against her pale face. "As far as those who care for him are concerned, he never truly left. And you know how much he loved you too, Karin-chan. His love never dies. For as long as he stays here"—She places a hand on Karin's chest, feeling the rhythm of her heart—"he will remain living with us."

_Hey, Toushirou, you will always be by my side, right?_

_Of course, Karin. I'll never disappear on you._

_Cool! Then after we win this war, let's celebrate and watch the fireworks, alright?_

_Okay. Count me in._

* * *

**It is sort of a sequel to the prompt 'nightmare'. Oops, should have I told you that in the beginning? :P This wasn't my original idea for this prompt, y'know. I even thought I won't be able to write for this one. Do you like it? Haha. I love you, guys. xD**


End file.
